


Stones and Stories

by Jetainia



Series: MoD!Harry stories [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: A man sits in a graveyard, another man visits.





	Stones and Stories

**Author's Note:**

> MC4A - Paranormal Phantasm  
> Beta: Aya Diefair

"Still living here, then?"

"It seemed appropriate." The answer to the stated question was dry and unamused. The owner knew the visitor well and not at all. He had not interacted with many people since his third death over four hundred years ago, but the visitor often insisted on interacting with him. The visitor nodded, eyes scanning the graveyard that was Harry's home.

"You might think about redecorating," the visitor suggested. "It's nearly Christmas and there's not a single bauble or thread of lights in sight."

The reply this time was even less amused. "It's a graveyard."

"Doesn't mean you can't spread a little bit of Christmas cheer about the place."

"Why are you here, Doctor?"

The visitor sighed and flopped down next to where Harry was sitting. "I'm not sure, really. Got bored so I decided to visit you."

"I'm so glad I'm your first port of call when you grow bored." Harry huffed and rolled his eyes as the visitor beamed.

"See! I knew you liked me!"

"I never said I didn't."

The visitor hummed. "I distinctly remember you telling me to leave you alone and never come back. That doesn't sound like something someone would say to someone they liked."

"Didn't work though, did it? You returned the next day."

"Yeah well, I thought it had been a few months at least. The TARDIS is a tricky girl sometimes."

"I'm sure."

The two men sat in silence then. Both of them looking out at the small graveyard. The headstones carried the names of Harry's friends. They had stayed with him even in death and he loved them all even more because of it. Memories filled this graveyard, happy and sad. Stories were told and remembered by the man they were told to.

Another story was soon to be added. The visitor took a breath before speaking. Telling the story of a young woman named Donna who was absolutely brilliant and now had no idea of just how brilliant she was. Harry and the graveyard listened, they always did. That was why the visitor came. To speak to someone who would only listen. To make sure that there would always be somewhere that his stories were remembered, even if they were never told.

When the story was over and the visitor was leaving, Harry waved a hand and shining, coloured lights led the way to the visitor's ship. The visitor grinned at Harry, "Knew you'd come to see it my way."

He bounded along the now lit path and into the blue box that took him on so many adventures. Harry smiled softly as the box slowly faded from sight, leaving a path of lights leading nowhere. A new headstone formed at the end of the path.  _Donna Noble_ , it said. Held within the stone was the story that had been told and the stone would keep the story safe from fading away.


End file.
